


Fireflies and Golden Eyes

by dslitez



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hohenheim is a sweetheart, No Angst, Pre-Canon, and I love Trisha what a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dslitez/pseuds/dslitez
Summary: Ed and Al catch fireflies while Trisha (who is still alive) watches and Hohenheim (who is still there) joins her.





	Fireflies and Golden Eyes

It was a warm summer night in Resembool. The sky was full of stars, and the ground looked almost the same as the grass was full of fireflies. Hundreds of the little bugs painted the countryside in glowing shades of yellow. They danced between wildflowers and blades of grass. They did the same on many nights in every summer, but it always managed to be breathtaking to those who witnessed it.

Trisha Elric stood in front of her home. She ran her fingers through her hair to keep the brown locks from being blown into her face. She didn't want her view to be obscured as she watched not only the fireflies, but also her two sons as they tried to capture some of the bugs. A fond smile shone on her face. She noticed a presence behind her and turned to see Hohenheim peaking through the doorway.

Trisha laughed, which made Hohenheim's heart flutter, and she invited him to join her. He was hesitant, but decided to join her outside and watch their little boys catch fireflies. His face was blank, but tears welled in Van's eyes. Trisha just leaned against his shoulder and grabbed hold of his hand. They interlocked their fingers and just stood there in amicable silence, until Edward and Alphonse were satisfied with the amount of lightning bugs they'd caught.

Ed carried the jar of fireflies with a very proud grin, and lifted it above his head so Trisha could see how many they bugs they had. She freed her hand from Hohenheim's gentle grip and pat the golden-haired heads of her happy little boys. With very genuine sincerity, she told them how proud she was of them. Alphonse hugged her, and she took the jar from Edward so he could do the same.

Then the glass jar, filled with sticks, leaves, and a dozen little glowing bugs, was passed to Hohenheim. He glanced from the jar, to his sons who had caught the bugs, to his wife who wrapped the boys in an embrace as warm as the summer air. Without much thought, he popped the lid off. The insects flew out of the jar quickly and rejoined their brethren.

Trisha and Al were confused, but Ed was downright angry. He growled a question at the old man, why would he release the bugs after they'd just worked so hard to catch them?

Van watched the fireflies for a moment. They blinked happily, and floated in the air so beautifully. They reminded him so much of his own sons, with gold hair and eyes just like his own, just like the yellow lights of the fireflies. The bugs themselves are just like the stars in the sky, and the lightning that causes thunder which frightens Alphonse so much.

"The fireflies would've died if you tried to keep them," Hohenheim told Edward. The little boy just gaped at his father. Van turned his scrutinizing gold eyes back to the field of insects.

"They'll be happier out here, with the other fireflies. They can breed and create the next generation of fireflies, which will come back and do the same next summer. It isn't our place to interfere in the cycle of life. Unless we needed the bugs in order to stay alive, but I don't suppose you plan on eating fireflies, do you?"

Edward gave a disgusted look and shook his head. Hohenheim nodded and turned to go inside, catching a glimpse of Trisha's satisfied smile as he walked through the door.

Trisha followed her husband inside soon after. She carried Alphonse since the bug-catching had completely tired him out, and was followed by Edward, who was considerably less grumpy than Hohenheim would've expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I love Hohenheim and Trisha and I want them to be a happy family with their sweet boys, okay? Okay.  
> Something about fireflies just makes me feel super nostalgic. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
